


When Stanley Kowalski Is At The Door

by ZeldaByrdeBishop



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Sexual Assault, awban compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaByrdeBishop/pseuds/ZeldaByrdeBishop
Summary: Where did Hardge Kinkle go after he'd left his home when Tommy attacked him?(Events take place during 1x09 "The Returned Man")
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/ Harvey Kinkle's Father
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	When Stanley Kowalski Is At The Door

“Don’t go in there! He’s an animal! He’s not my son!” Hardge Kinkle warned the Spellman’s niece as he pushed past. There was only one person who he knew might be able to fix this. Hell, there was only one person he knew who could have caused this and he was damn well gonna confront her about it, whether he had to blow down the door to the Spellman Manor or not.

***

“I swear I didn’t give her the spell,” Ambrose promised, “Swear on Satan’s claw.”

Zelda searched the boy’s eyes but quickly went back to her cookie, seeing truth in them. 

It was then a man’s bellow rang through the Spellman Manor straightening the backs of the three Spellman’s in the kitchen. 

“ZELDA SPELLMAN!!!!” 

Zelda’s face grew tense, recognizing the voice. 

Ambrose frowned and looked to his Aunt.   
“Zelds, is that Mr. Kinkle?” Hilda asked, concerned, setting down her tea cup. 

“ZELDAAAA!”

Zelda straightened and set down the cookie she’d been picking at, headed to the door. Could this night get any worse? She thought to herself opening the door to step out onto the porch. 

“Mr. Kinkle. This is highly inappropriate beha-”

“DID YOU DO IT!? TELL ME! DID YOU!?” His voice was full of pain as he stumbled up the Spellman porch steps. 

“Mr Kinkle!” She sternly, holding her ground on the porch as the man reached the top, winding his arm back to throw a punch. 

“AUNTIE!” Ambrose yelled his arms coming up to attack just as Zelda held up her hand, freezing the man.

“Lanuae magicae!” She spoke into existence bringing the VonKunkle and herself into her study, unfreezing him and turning to utter the words of a silencing spell as well as a lock spell before turning back to the man, just for his fist to connect with her jaw.

She stumbled back and grabbed a nearby hardcover spellbook, cracking it over his skull as he pursued a second time. “HARDGE!” 

He fell to the floor, his drunk feet struggling to connect to his sloshed and battered brain, his legs moving like a baby deer’s as he got to his knees. She raised the book with both hands, her eyes fire as he looked up at her. She waited for him to attempt to stand up further, but watched as his eyes connected to the book in her hands and he instead slumped to sit on his heels, tears starting to fill his eyes. His hands reached out for her like a child, clutching at the back of her skirt as he pulled her to him, burying his face into her abdomen. 

“I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry,” his murmurs squeaked between ugly sniffles and gasps. 

She loathed how her heart clenched at the modern endearment he’d grown accustomed to using when he’d found how much faster it would bring her physical undoing on their periodic hotel room bed. Slowly, she lowered the Latin text back to her desk and brought a hand to his hair, lifting her other hand to her throbbing jaw. She would need a glamour. Her jaw had to be blossoming with hues of purple.

Hardge firmly took her ass in his hands as his lips pressed into her abdomen through his sobs, his hands only loosening their grip to slip under her skirt. His fingers drifted over her tights, grazing the lace edging of her underwear through them before lifting her skirt in an attempt to make room for his head under it. 

Zelda gripped his hair tighter as she pushed his head back, her other hand smoothing down her skirt as his hands kept working to pull it up. 

“Hardge, no.”

His hands worked more persistently, pulling her as close as possible, working against her hands. 

“Hardge -”

His fingers gripped the edge of her tights and underwear when the skirt got high enough and he began to pull them down.

“Hardge!” She protested before her knee came up, connecting with his jaw, causing him to stumble back, giving her enough time to fix herself and step back, moving towards her desk.

He growled and got up quickly, taking her waist in his hands, his chest pressing against her back as he pushed her into the desk, his gruff pained voice in her ear as a hand came back to the edge of her skirt, “Come on, baby. You took away my son, you can give me another one. Come o-” 

Her elbow squared into his ribs and he grunted, forced to step back, giving her the time to turn around to face him. She took his jaw in her hand, her own voice quivering just slightly as her eyes blazed, “I did  _ not _ take away your son.”

His face skewed under her grip, but he quickly forced the sobs he wanted to cry into anger, gripping her wrist tightly, as his other hand shot to her neck, “You damn well didn’t bring him back!” His fingers squeezed around her neck, but didn’t cut off her airways. “My daddy told me if I ever came across one of you I should  _ kill you _ . He said I should kill you and cut you up in pieces and leave you in the woods to rot and die and  _ sit _ as a warning to the other witch savages.” He forced her hand away from his jaw as angry tears started to pour down his cheeks despite his best efforts, trapping her hand against the desk below them. 

“He said - said _all them witches do is kill and lie and destroy everything their filthy hands touch_ _and I didn’t believe him. I trusted you. I trusted you!”_ His hand tightened around her neck as he jostled it and she let him. 

“I told myself - this one is  _ different _ \- this one cares about my boy. She  _ listens  _ when I tell her about him - my baby boy. My Tommy.... She has a mother’s heart - she has Diana’s little girl! She’s almost human…And then you do this!? You expect me to be grateful for your goddamn frankenstein monster!? ……...He’s not my boy……………. _ I HATE you. I  _ **_hate_ ** _ you.”  _

His face was inches away from her’s, his hatred hissing over her lips as his knuckles tightened, but stayed tense enough within themselves that it brought no further harm to her as his chest shuddered against her. 

“.......then do it,” she whispered against him, her voice shivering but full of conviction, her eyes tinged with wetness. “Tear me apart and scatter my pieces around Greendale for all to see. Give your son justice.”

His fingers twitched against the column of her neck as his other hand tightened around her wrist, before he slowly loosened his grip on her wrist. He let his calloused palm travel down her hand to rest over it, his head falling forward as he fought a sob, his nose just grazing that soft spot where her jaw and neck connected. His hand on her throat loosened as he breathed in what he could of her scent through his stuffy nose before lifting his face back to her’s. 

“No. I’m not like you. I’m not a monster.”

His hand released her neck and he stepped back, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he sniffed, his jaw working as he turned away. 

“We’re done. You disgust me.”

She watched silently, still perched against the desk as he opened the door and left. 

He should be disgusted. 

This was her fault.

As Faustus stated, she seemed incapable of keeping Sabrina accountable and her niece’s transgressions were her’s. Tommy Kinkle’s resurrection and his soon to be second death was her fault. 

Zelda slowly stood up and smoothed out her skirt, taking a deep shaking breath. She would take care of Tommy Kinkle’s resurrected form herself after putting Sabrina to bed tonight. The witch took care to add a glamour to her face to cover the bruise on her jaw before leaving the study. 

Ambrose and Hilda looked up from where they sat as she finally emerged from the parlor, Ambrose at the anteroom doorway as Hilda sat on the main steps. Zelda looked between the two of them and adjusted her purple blazer. Their expressions were difficult to read, but worry was prevalent and she wouldn’t stand for that.

“This insanity ends tonight. Notify me when my prodigal niece arrives. She is not to take more than two steps into this household without being reprimanded and bestowed with the consequences of her capricious actions,” she instructed as she stepped past Hilda to ascend the steps of the manor, pressing a hand to the front of her hidden corset to keep her breath steady in the presence of her family as she traveled to retrieve a well deserved glass of the whiskey she’d left in her bedroom before the upcoming confrontation. 

“Auntie…” Ambrose called to stop her just before her niece barreled through the door.

Zelda turned to face her niece, her hand moving to the banister. She would have to do this

without a whiskey in hand.

“Aunties?! Are you here? I need your hel-”

“I frankly don’t care what you need Sabrina, but I’ll tell you what I need. An explanation -”

**Author's Note:**

> I still find it hard to believe that the son of witch hunters would just "let all of this magic nonsense go" after Zelda used telekinesis on him.   
> He may be a brute, but I don't think he's stupid.   
> Thus this pairing was born.  
> I've written little snippets of them between the beginning I wrote in "Driving Above Fifty" and now this, but none have developed into anything other than a snippet, so those middle pieces will have to wait.


End file.
